DramaVilli3
by Diggi3
Summary: This is Cast or whatever you want us to be of Dr@m@-Villi3.  We are a group of friends but sometimes,bump heads with one another.  With all of are different personalities,styles,and social groups,we all live in different worlds,but somehow the same city..


_**Drama-Villi3**_

_**Chapter 1: Have to Strat Somewhere Right?**_

Hi it's me Elita(The Peace Keeper)... I was returning back home to Drama-Villi3 from going on alittle 2 week cruise with my parents which I had the most relaxing time,but on the other hand it was coming up to the last days of summer vacation school would once again start up in about a week... I barely had talk to all of friends in like 3 weeks because my parents told me that I couldn't take my cell phone with me cause it was supposed family time, which surprisingly I actually had a great time tho, but now I was back and need to catch back up with my friends and see what everybody was up to, what was going on, and how was everybody's summers where, and also to tell them about my summer ... So I started unpacking the things that I bought on the cruise and took with me why'll my cell phone was charging... Why'll still be on the high of an amazing trip still feeling the sea breeze hit face... Boy I had a great time... I was putting away my last par of clothing when my ringtone went off. It was my friend Aida..."Hey Aida" I said. "Hey you back in the city yet?" said Aida. "Yea I got back late last night" I said. "Oh cool" said Aida. "You want to meet up later?" asked Aida. "I was going to text everybody and tell them to come over here so we could all catch up" I said. "Hmmm I don't know if that's such a good idea" said Aida. "What? Why are the boys fighting again?" I said. "No their fine, its not them, I'm not sure if I want to be around Jilxis right now" said Aida. "What?Why?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Hmmm Where do I began, Oh guess who's the new co-captain of the cheerleading team?" said Aida. "Raina right she really wanted to be the co-captain that all she was talking about the whole summer" I said put my pant in my dresser draw. "Nope wrong Jilxis is the new co-captain" said Aida. "Noooo what the fuck happen" I said... "Whats what I said when I first heard, but then I thought about, I think that Jilxis stole the co-captain spot from Raina" said Aida... "No I don't think Jilxis would do that to Raina" I said... "Really think about it's Jilxis where talking about" said Aida. "No I don't think Jilxis would do that to one of her friends" I said... "Really Jilxis pulls stunts on everybody else doing it to a friend or a so called friend wouldn't be such a big stretch for her" said Aida... "I really don't think it was like that" I suggested... "Yea so why hasn't Jilxis talk to Raina or me since she was name co-captain and I haven't seen or talk to her since before you left for your cruise, and also she could have told Raina that she at least tried out for it, but Raina found out with everybody else on the team that Jilxis was going to be co-captain with an email from Lotty(TheCaptainofLeaderingTeam)" said Aida. "Wow, How do you know all this?" I asked. "Because the day that Raina got the email she came to my house crying all upset about it saying that she can't believe Jilxis would do something like that to her, and she knew, we all knew that Raina wanted that really badly, and Jilxis acted like she wasn't even interested at all in it from the began, remember?" said Aida. "Yea I remember, but maybe its not like that at all, has Jilxis spoken to any of the boys?" I asked. "Yea only Corrin like a week ago but he didn't know anything about all this, but Jilxis said to him "that it wasn't like Raina think it was" or something like that, if it's not like how Raina and I think it is, why hasn't she call me or her to explain how it was?" said Aida... "Hmm I don't know I'll call her later , but anyway if I get everybody to come to my house later would you come?" I asked. "Yea I would come haven't seen you in 3 weeks I miss you to death" said Aida... "Okay cool be over here at 2" I said. "Will be there" said Aida... "Alright bye" I said... "Bye" said Aida...

Really I was only gone for 2 weeks and all this has happen hopefully everybody could get pass this and hopefully Jilxis got the Co-Captain position without any back stabbing or anything like that so everybody could get along so we could all go school shopping together. I eventually picked up the phone and called Jilxis "Hi Jilxis, just got back yesterday from the trip wanted to see whats going on with you?" I said not bring up the conversation I just had with Aida... "I been good, how was your cruise?" asked Jilxis... "It was great I had lots of fun, it was really amazing, I thought it was going to suck, but I had an awesome time, but anyway I wanted to know if you would come over my house around 2 I'm trying to get the whole group together?" I asked. "Hmm I don't know if I really want to" Jilxis said... "Why not?" I asked... "Things with me and Raina have been really intense lately" said Jilxis... "How? Why?" I asked like I didn't know what was going on... "I'm the new co-captain and I think that Raina is jealous or something she been acting way weird around me, she hardly talked to me at practice last Friday it was weird, she was like looking at me all funny and stuff, I wanted to talk to her but I was like I think should do it when everybody around so my words don't get twisted or something, and I think that its ridiculous if Raina is pissed at me" said Jilxis... "But I thought you didn't want to be co-captain?" I said... "I didn't, but Lotty(TheCaptainofLeaderingTeam) came up to me and was like why haven't you tried out and stuff, so I did next thing I knew I was being audience as the new Co-Captain, I knew that Raina wanted it but its not my fault I got it basically" said Jilxis... "Oh ok, if that's the case it should be no problems than, I think you should come to clear the air with Raina, that's your girl, everything will be good" I said... "Yeah sure why not, I'll be their" said Jilxis... "Okay, then see you at 2" I said... "Alright bye" said Jilxis...

After getting off the phone with Jilxis, thoughts where running threw my mind was it a good idea to invite everybody today? I was going to wait to call Raina and decide to call Corrin... "Hey Corrin" I said... "Yeah! your back finally, I missed you so much these last few weeks" said Corrin... "Yeah I've missed you too, but I had a great time on the cruise, so what have you been up to these past weeks?" I asked... "Well not hanging out with the group, I've been clothes shopping a bit for school but still need a couple of things tho" explained Corrin... "Yea I need to start school shopping period, maybe we could go shopping just you and me tomorrow" I asked... "Yeah I think we could do that, after baseball tho because tomorrow is are last meet until it began again in spring, and just me and you right?" asked Corrin... "Yes just me and you" I said with a sigh... "Yea because things with the girls have been tense lately, I'm not 100% why tho" said Corrin... "Yea me either I've talk to Aida and Jilxis, but something seem alittle funny to me" I said... "Yea me too, but I was just trying to leave it alone until you came back because I was going to solve it myself, but I know me I would just get stick in the middle" said Corrin... "Yea true dat, but anyway I'm inviting everybody over to chill at my house at 2, can you come?" I asked... "Yea I'll be their, hold wait is everybody coming" asked Corrin... "Yeah I've talk to Aida she coming and Jilxis is coming too" I said... "Hmmm, this should be fun to watch" Corrin laughed... "Yea I told Jilxis to just come and try to clear the air with Riana" I explained... "Yea true" said Corrin... "Have you talk to Philfex lately?" I asked... "Yea the other day, they invite me to band practice to hear one of their new songs that they where trying out" said Corrin... "Oh cool, was it good" I asked" "Yeah there sounding better and better" said Corrin... "Thats good remember they use to sound horrible, and we would tell them that they where good lol" I said... "Yea thank god those days are over lol" said Corrin... "Okay I'm going to call Philfex and invite him, see you here at 2 okay" I said... "Okay great I'll be their" said Corrin... "Bye" I said as I hung up...

It was just about 12 when I called Philfex as I started setting up for everybody to come, I went into the kitchen and started making sandwiches and put some sodas in the cooler to stay cool as we would all chill in the backyard "Hey Philfex" i said... "Hey whats up" said Philfex... "Hey Elita screamed a person in the background... "Hey Duilxus" I said... "Hey put me on speaker phone" I said... "What you guys up too?" I said... "Nothing much, You just get back?" they both asked... "Yea last night" I said... "So what you doing?" asked Philfex... "Was going to ask you and Duilxis if you would like to come over at around like 2?" I asked... "Sure we'll be there" said them both... "Is everybody coming?" asked Duilxis... "Yea so far everybody going to be here" I said... "Oh awesome" said Philfex... "But I haven't called Raina and Mcoay yet" I said... "Yea Mcoay has been a little sick but he probably come anyway" said Philfex... "Sick?" I asked... "He has alittle cold, but nothing major" said Duilxis... "Oh okay" I said... "I surprised Jilxis is coming her and the girls haven't been getting along lately" said Duilxis... "Yea I talk to her and Aida, I don't really understand the whole thing I just hope once its all cleared up that everything will be good" I explained... "Yeah, so what time should we be their at?" said Philfex... "At 2" I said... "Will be there" said Duilxis... "Yea" agreed Philfex... "Okay bye guys" I said... "Bye they" both screamed... Before I talked to Mcoay I texted Domingo and Leah to come over at 2 and invite them over and they both texted back quickly that they would be their... Leah also asked was Raina coming told that I haven't talk to Raina but I was going to... And she texted that she would be there...

As I got off the phone with Philfex and Duilxis and finished texting Domingo and Leah... I thought to myself who should I call first Raina or Mcoay... The sick one or the one with a problem as I thought more and more I knew my conversation with Raina would probably last long so I decide to call Mcoay first to see if he would come and to see how he was feeling... "Hi Mcoay how are you feeling?" I asked with an hello... "I'm really ok, better than yesterday" said Mcoay with a cough... "I just wanted to know if you would like to come over the group is meeting at my house at 2?" I said... "Hmm, I don't know, what time is it?" Mcoay asked... "Its like 12 something" i said... "Oh I need to take medicine and need to take a shower, but I'll be their before 3 tho, is that good" said Mcoay... "Yea that's fine" I said... "So you just getting back" he asked... "Yea lasted night" I said... "Oh yea, by the way do you I think there's going to be any yell at your house?" asked Mcoay... "No I hope not" I said... "You talk to any of the girls?" Mcoay asked... "Yea everybody but Raina" I said... "Oh ok" he said... "Yea everything should be good" I explained... "Yea I'll be there going to take a shower now, so see you later" Mcoay said water turning on in the background... "Okay bye" I said hanging-up...

I really didn't really want to hear about the Jilxis and Raina once again, but I had to call Raina because it had just turned 1... So I pick my phone back up and dialed Raina's number... "Hey Raina" I said... "Hey Elita, finally your back" she said... "What you doing" I asked... "Nothing looking for my new shoes that I to can't find" Raina said... "Oh I wanted to know what was going on because I wanted to invite you over?" I asked... "Oh of course I'll come over, hold wait is everybody coming?" she asked... "Yeah everybody coming" I said slowly... "Jilxis coming too" Raina asked... "Yeah she coming, she and Aida told me what was going on" I said... "Hmm yea she going to have to do a lot of explaining" Raina said with attitude... "Yeah, Jilxis said that she don't understand why you're mad at her" I suggested... "Really, really, she understand why I'm pissed at her because I was mad, but now I'm just pissed the fuck off, but I'll explain it to her when I see her because I don't won't to talk about that now been talking and hearing about this from everybody and their momma" Raina said with a loud tone..."I don't understand it all myself because I heard Aida talk about it and Jilxis talk about it, and Jilxis talk about, and it was to different stories, so I suggested that ya'll talk about it face at my house to clear everything up" I said... "Yeah were going to have a nice talk cause I just found out more stuff yesterday night from somebody, but I don't won't to talk about it anymore the only person that I want to talk about this is Jilxis, so anyway how was your trip?" Raina asked... "The trip was amazing I had a lot of fun, the food was the best part, but I was alittle sea sick in the begin of the trip, but I got use to the ocean quickly I shopped alittle and got some stuff to remember the trip" I said... "Oh that sounds good, sounds like you had alot of fun" she said... "Yea It was really amazing" I said... "So what time do you me over" Raina asked... "Well everybody coming at 2, but Mcoay coming around 3 he's alittle sick, but at 2" I said... 'Yea alright I'll be there just found my shoes" she laughed... I laughed too... "Okay see you at 2" said Raina... "Okay bye see you" I said... "Bye" Raina hung up... I put my cell phone back on the charger and went to backyard set up where we would be chilling at... Also thinking to myself was this a good idea of have everybody over, and hopefully everything would go good because I didn't really feel like being anybody bodyguard today... It be no telling what was going to happen next, just thought went threw my head go good, go smooth, and nobody kill each other please not in my backyard...

Who do you think I should write the next chapter as?

Which character?

Choose who you would like to hear from?

Elita,Riana,Jilxis,Aida,Corrin,Duilxis, Philfex, Mcoay,Domingo,or Leah?

Write it in ur review...thankz :)...


End file.
